


All Roads Will Eventually Converge Into One

by AnOtakuWithNoLife



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: A little angst?, My First Work in This Fandom, just the progression of the 2nd to 3rd paths, kind of a study/interpretation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOtakuWithNoLife/pseuds/AnOtakuWithNoLife
Summary: Each of us went our different ways, all in hope of a future together.





	All Roads Will Eventually Converge Into One

Doom could still remember that day, when Esper and Masi had gotten severely injured by the Henir monsters that they had been fighting. He, still known as Lusa then, was just a moment too late, held up by the other demons. Masi had been ambushed by a hidden Mutated Moonstar, and Esper rushed to save him, despite being in rough shape himself. He (Lusa) also tried to get there as soon as he could, but the Freak Defender stood in his way, determined to keep him away from his counterparts. Lusa barely dodged another ground smash from the Defender, watching out of the corner of his eye as Esper barely managed to drag an unconscious Masi out of the way of the Mutated Durahan Knight’s Rising Wave.

Masi was taking ragged breaths, showing that he was still alive, but the blood dribbling from his side and the pained gasps made made Lusa even more afraid. Esper was also at his limit, straining all his mind to open portals and launch attacks at the Durahan Knight, perspiration and blood rolling down the side of his face. Lusa flew forward, but was stopped by the arm of the Defender. The Defender in front of him didn’t seem eager to move out of his way anytime either, standing in front of him, shield up. Lusa yelled in frustration, launching multiple blasts of plasma, hoping to overwhelm the monster. The servant of Henir shrugged the blasts off, taking damage but not as much as Lusa wanted. After finally taking down the persistent creature, more Henir servants appeared to obstruct him. All were smaller than his previous adversary, but the sheer amount was slowing him down.

Eventually, he snapped his head forward at the sound of an all-too-familiar shout, watching as Esper was knocked back by the shield of the Durahan after being launched upwards. He could hear the sickening crack as the time traveler slammed into the ground, horrified as Esper coughed out blood. He wanted to scream, watching his counterparts getting hurt, and being unable to do anything. These creatures were an eyesore. He needed to destroy all of them quickly. His dynamo glowed with more plasma, as if responding to his desire. His eyes widened as he realized there was something he had never tried before. Merging himself with the Nasod Armor. There was no time to think about the consequences. He just wanted to destroy all the monsters and save his counterparts. He extracted the Nasod Armor that he had placed into his dynamos, holding it against himself, letting it merge with him the same way they merged to his dynamos. There was resistance to be expected, electric pain jolting out throughout his entire body, and Lusa could feel scars being cut into his body, but he didn’t care. As long as he had power.

Lightning fast, he zipped across all the monsters in front of him, striking them all down with strong blasts of plasma, practically flying in front of the Durahan Knight. He glowered at the tall knight, almost grinning at the idea of tearing the Henir corrupted creature apart. The rest was a blur, him flying around the knight, beating it with lightning fast punches and kicks, laughing as the Durahan was unable to return a single hit. Soon, the headless knight crumpled to the ground, battered armor clanging on the ground.

Lusa looked back at Masi and Esper. They needed medical attention immediately. He carried them back to their residence, using his newfound strength. He tended to their wounds, and watched them as they slept in recovery. The experience had made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. He was scared. Scared that he would lose them forever. He didn't want to lose the people that he loved the most; Masi with his nagging reprimands, Esper with his lazy complaints. Looking down at his hands, he remembered the blood that painted them. If he hadn't done what he did then, there would have been even more blood. Static crackled as he clenched his fist, sending another jolt of electricity through his body. He had been unprepared for this to happen, and the power he held was clearly unstable. He spent the next few days taking care of Masi and Esper, while further developing the Nasod Armor so he could integrate it into his own body. After testing the new power of the Nasod Armor fusion, Lusa decided there and then. He would protect Masi and Esper; they were his family now.

There was only one way to keep that from happening. Destroy everything and anything that would try to hurt them. Absolute ultimate power. He would bring doom to his enemies.

 -------------------

Doom glanced at the scars on his arm and chest from the first time he fused himself with the Nasod Armor. He had left without telling them after he was sure they were recovered, off on a journey to destroy all the monsters of Elrianode. He would make sure that the two were safe; there was nothing that could stop him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on how the Adds got their 3rd jobs. I know that there's the Forgotten Elrian Sanctum thingy, but it just doesn't make sense to me so here's my thoughts. I'm planning to post each Add starting from Doom Bringer, to Mad Paradox, to Dominator (because gotta save my favorite for last >w<) I'm a bit inexperienced, so please let me know in the comments if I've made any mistakes in technical or El Lore/Story. Also this was written in like two hours so sorry if it's a bit low quality.


End file.
